


Nival

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Carnival [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Shortly after Chloe found out the truth for her self about Lucifer. She had cut him out of her life and her daughters as well too. She also cut Mazikeen out as well too.But Lucifer hasn't been taking it well it seems.





	1. Broken hearted devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Nival for this fic is the name of the demon/demons.

Lucifer walked out onto his balcony and rolled his neck as he looked around him.

Soft footsteps followed him out and wrapped their arms around his waist and snuggled against his back.

"Are you trying to start up another round woman? I thought I had tired you out after last night. I did steal your voice after all with all your screaming you did." Lucifer asked without turning towards her.

A croaky voice is heard speaking from behind him. "If I wanted to start another round. My hands would have gone lower Lucifer."

Lucifer turned around and looked down seeing no one was there. "Dam another daydream." He looked upwards with a shake of his head before he reached up and slammed his hands into the side of his head. "Get out of my head." He growled out as he kept on hitting his hands into his head as he sat down on the ground as he curled up on the balcony. "Why can't you get out of my head?"

Azarel stood on the roof of a nearby building watching her big brother break down again. She turned her head and looked at the males standing beside her. "Are you two going to help Lucifer or just stand there watching him break down again?"

The one male with short slightly curly red hair and bright green eyes spoke Scottish. "Aye lass we will do something for our baby brother."

The second male with semi-long black hair with a Native American look to him. "Gabriel there isn't much we can do for him. Besides forcing the woman to expect him but our father wouldn't want us to mess with the humans."

Gabriel sighed softly. "Yes, I know that Michael laddy. But really we can't have the devil even if its Samael himself. Have a mental breakdown. Now can we?"

Michael shook his head slightly. "No your right. But what are we going to do about them?"

Azarel waited for her eldest two brothers to speak. Her eyes kept watching over her big brother on his daily break down outside. "We need to bring them together again."

"That could make his problem worse little sister?" Michael said looking away from Lucifer's quiet sobbing and hitting himself to look at her. "We can only do so much for Lucifer we can't mess with fate."

"Was it fate's design to cause this to our brother?" Azarel asked snapping at Michael then.

Gabriel shook his head slightly. "You both are right." He sighed softly as he watched Lucifer pull out a demon blade and cut into his skin. He looked down when he saw a woman standing near the front door of Lux. "Azarel who is she?" He asked pointing at her.

Azarel looked at the woman her eldest brother was pointing at. "Oh, that's Ella she can see me." She said as she watched Ella walk into Lux. "She must be on her way to see Lu."

All three of them grew quiet as they turned their eyes back to Lucifer who was now curled up watching his blood come out of his slashes.

Lucifer sneered as he watched his wounds heal and close upon themselves. "Dam still doesn't work." He didn't move or twitch when he heard the elevator doors open and heard a woman walking into the building. "Go away Mazi." He barked out. "Or Linda I just want to be left alone is that clear?"

"Will a hug make you feel better?" Ella asked from the balcony doorway.

Lucifer looked towards the door. "Miss Lopez I don't think it will help at all. But thank you for the offer." He sat up on the floor as he looked at her. "You can report back to Mazi and Linda I am fine no need to worry about me anymore."

Ella shook her head as she walked closer towards him. "Your not." She said simply. "Chloe still will not talk to you?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, she will not. I stopped trying late last week." He sighed softly. "I tried texting and calling. But she will not answer me on either one. Not even if I told her we could meet up somewhere to talk."

Ella shook her head slightly. "You protected her. This is totally messed up man."

"How is everyone there?" Lucifer asked as he looked at her.

"Alright, we are working a big case. That seems a guy who died has come back to life and killed his whole family expect his children. His kids said his brother shot him in the heart and a second or two later. He popped back up and killed his brother brutely." Ella said looking at him.

"That sounds like something else is going on with that?" Lucifer said looking at her. "I'm sure you will solve how he is still kicking about when Chloe or Dan brings him in for questioning." He said simply.

"The confusing thing we found his blood proving he did die. But who knows anyway I thought I would come and check up on you. Since Chloe and Dan went to confront the murder." Ella said simply.

"Hopefully back up is involved there other then Douche bag Dan?" Lucifer asked with a slight smirk on his lips.

"No, they went on there own." She looked at her phone. "I better get going I have to check out another crime scene." She walked over and gave him a quick hug before she turned and left his loft then.

Lucifer stood up and rubbed his chin as he thought about what Ella just told him. He shook his head slightly and muttered under his breath. "DAM!" He quickly headed out of Lux and jumped into his car and started to drive. He briefly pulled his phone out at the stop when he saw Ella's text and smirked. It seems she had texted him where Chloe was heading and he texted her back a thank you. He put his phone down as he started to drive.

Elsewhere Chloe got out of the car and rolled her neck slightly. "I don't want to talk about it anymore Dan."

"Everyone is wondering why you cut Lucifer out, Chloe? Trixie said that Mazi moved out shortly thereafter having a talk with you." Dan asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about him again and I mean it, Dan?" Chloe said simply knowing she didn't want to talk to anyone after finding out that the man she was or still is madly in love with is really the devil himself. Or her one friend is really a demon and his former right-hand girl too. She didn't know who she could trust or if she wanted to keep them in her life. She did know not only did her daughter miss Lucifer a whole hell of a lot so did she. But she felt like what she was doing was for the best for her and Trixie."

"I got the back you got the front okay?" Dan said snapping Chloe into blinking.

"Yeah, sure?" Chloe said simply.

Dan headed around back.

Chloe busted in as Dan did into the back as they started to clear the main floor and the upper floors as well too. Once they were cleared they headed to the basement.

Dan lead the way as he stopped near the edge of the steps. They found the killer standing at a table with a body. He couldn't tell what the guy was doing over the body it wasn't good. "Stop!"

The man turned and gave them both a really creepy smile. "Welcome human's to our dinner."

Chloe went to open her mouth to speak when she felt something hit her on her head hard knocking her out then.

Dan turned to see a woman had snuck up behind them and had knocked Chloe out. It wasn't long before he to was knocked out as well.


	2. Nival is...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used Google translate for Lucifer speaking to Nival. If its wrong for how it really is I'm sorry. See the end for the translation.

When Dan and Chloe woke up they found themselves tied up and gagged.

The man and woman were talking to each other in a langue that Chloe didn't understand. She turned and looked at Dan who was staring at the dead body of a woman. She tried to nudge him into looking at her.

Dan blinked and turned and looked at her with the look of worried and scared in his eyes.

They both turned and looked at the steps when they heard the door slam open. Lucifer walked down the steps and stood there for a moment as he looked at the man and woman hovering over the body.

Chloe's eyes grew wide seeing Lucifer standing there before them. She shook her head when she saw him looking at her.

Lucifer looked down at the man and spoke to him. "Dè a rinn thu fhèin Nival? Tha na daoine a 'smaoineachadh gu bheil thu ag ithe i. A bheil thu?"

The man shook his head slightly. "Chan e mo rìgh, tha mi a 'ciallachadh gur e mo chompanach a bh' ann. Chaidh a toirt bho ifrinn thàinig sinn a 'coimhead ga h-iarraidh. Bha sinn a 'smaoineachadh gun do mharbh iad I agus gun do rinn seo seo dhi an àite sin."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Leig leotha iad. Tha mo fhacal agad cha do rinn iad seo thuice. Leig leis an dithis aca falbh. Agus a 'bruidhinn Beurla mar an ceudna ma thogras tu."

The man looked at the woman and then pointed at Chloe and Dan. "You heard him do it daughter."

The man's daughter walked over and cut loose Chloe and Dan then. "Sorry, my father and I thought you both hurt her."

Chloe stood up and finished removing the ropes and gag when she finally looked at Lucifer. "Thank you."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly as he turned and looked at the murder victim. "Its good to see you again Danny boy."

Dan smirked softly. "Right. What were you both speaking?"

"Scottish Gaelic. Nival was once from Scottland a very long time ago." He said simply.

Dan muttered softly. "Right, that's not what's in the reports." He shook his head slightly. "I'm going outside and call Ella for help." He headed outside as he muttered. "And aspirin too."

Chloe turned and looked back at Lucifer. "Nival really is?"

Lucifer didn't look at her as he spoke. "Nival was once called Angus Og he was once the Celtic god of love." He stood there looking at who once was Nival's bride. "The longer your daughter stays here Nival the more likely she will end up the same fate as her mother."

Nival nodded his head slightly. "Agreed." He looked at his daughter. "Bairn return home and wait for your athair to return to you."

The girl opened her mouth to speak when she nodded and vanished before them both.

Nival looked between Lucifer and Chloe as they stood so apart and yet he could feel them yearning for the other one. He mentally sighed softly at these two. "The story you heard about this body was a lie. He killed his own father I mean this body."

Chloe blinked as she looked up at him. "Ah, that does explain how he was acting when we came to talk to him. But I will make sure we catch whoever did this to your wife."

Nival nodded his head. "Thank you but I would find it more helpful if my king help's you. This might lead to something a demon or two have done and you are human and will get killed easily by them."

Chloe went to open her mouth to say something when Nival pulled out an old compact with Celtic writing on it. She watched him as if she was in slow motion open it up and blow some dust into there faces. She stood there stunned next to Lucifer.

Lucifer blinked and groaned softly. "Dam he whammed me."

Chloe coughed softly. "Not the only one here." She said simply.

Dan came in behind them. "Where did he go? Along with his daughter and the dead body as well too?"

Chloe jolted slightly as her eyes came into focus as she noticed they were all gone. "I don't know where he went."

Lucifer went to move his hands towards his face when he noticed a chain on his wrist. "Dam he chained us together."

Chloe turned and looked at the chains and saw the Celtic symbol's on it. She made a note to ask him about it later but right now wasn't the time. "I guess he put them on us shortly after he gave us that whammy." She mentally shook her head slightly.

"Come on then we will take you back to the precinct and get them off of you!" Dan said leading the way out.

Chloe started for the stairs but stopped when she saw that Lucifer wasn't following her. And had the same very sad and depressed look on his face when she saw his true face. "What's wrong?"

"They aren't going to get these off of us?" Lucifer said simply. "They are magical and for a Celtic God to do this to a son of God is going to make them even harder to remove then if two mortal's had them attached with them." He started up the stairs then.

Chloe sighed softly to herself as she followed up the stairs after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. What have you both done Nival? The humans think you ate her. Have you?
> 
> 2\. No my king she is I mean was my mate. She was taken from hell we came looking for her. We thought they killed her and did this to her instead.
> 
> 3\. Let them go. You have my word they didn't do this to her. Please let them both go. And speak English like them if you please.


	3. The chains that bind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are these chains that are bound them together again are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, more google translate. (Translation is being told to you by Lucifer himself.)

Once back at the police precinct they had placed Chloe on one side of a workbench and Lucifer on the other side with the chain between them. "What the hell is this chain made of?" Dan asked as he looked down at the broken ax head.

Ella looked over at him. "Well, we already tried all the normal things. That now the department will have to replace since they are broken."

Chloe turned and looked over at Lucifer who was looking away from her. She looked over at Dan. "Dan while don't you take Trixie for a few days. While Ella gets her things fixed and finds another item other than a jackhammer."

"Why can't we use a jackhammer?" Dan asked looking at her.

"Because you douche it could break the machine. And who is going to let you bring that thing in here?" Lucifer said finally turning to look at Dan who stood near Chloe.

Chloe studied him. "And what do you think we should do?"

"You can do what you want I'm going home." Lucifer stood up. "Follow or not."

"I'm attached to you right now Lucifer!" Chloe said looking at him annoyed.

"I know!" Lucifer said suddenly sounding sad.

Chloe sighed softly. "I will text you later." She said to Dan and Ella as she got up and walked around the table to follow him.

Lucifer walked out knowing Chloe would be right behind him.

Ella looked at Dan once they left her office. "He's so broken right now it's sad."

"Chloe hasn't been the same since Lucifer killed Pierce for his and her safety." He shook his head slightly. "All we can do is let them be. They will work out there own problems. Maybe before I kill Lucifer for being more cranky than normal." Dan muttered before he turned and left Ella's office.

Ella shook her head slightly. "He loves her."

Azarel appeared beside Ella. "Yes, he does. He looks like a man who cuts himself and is bothered by his own dreams."

Ella blinked and looked at her. "Do you think he was doing that when I came to see him earlier?"

"Yes!" Azarel said simply. "I bet he was." She had seen him do it herself.

"Sad if that is true." She shook her head slightly. "They do make a cute couple though!" Ella said simply as she watched Lucifer and Chloe quietly leave the building.

"I'm sure they do?" Azarel said before she vanished from Ella's side.

Ella turned and looked around her confused then. She then filed her report as she wondered if they could break those dam chains.

It wasn't long until Lucifer had pulled up to Lux. They walked in quietly and none of them spoke until they were on the elevator alone. "What does it say on the chains Lucifer?" Chloe finally asked him.

Lucifer turned and looked at her. "Tha an duine agus a bhean air a cheangal gu bràth mar aon. Fiù 's às aonais nan slabhraidhean sin." He said simply. "Before you ask it says your screwed." He turned and looked away from her.

"That seems um a little short for what was said Lucifer?" Chloe said looking at him slightly annoyed.

Lucifer sighed softly. "Husband and wife are forever bound as one. Even without these chains." When the elevator doors open he walked through slightly dragging Chloe behind him as he went.

"What does that all mean?" Chloe asked as she followed after him.

Lucifer spun around towards her. "It means your bound to the one person you hate the devil himself." He stalked right up to her until he towered over her. "Nothing that humans have can break these chains." He said simply as he saw how scared she was as he kept on speaking. "Even if we never in my immortal life never have sex. We are bound to the other one."

"And if we did?" Chloe asked softly. "Are we freed?"

"Kind of?"

"What do you mean kind of?" Chloe asked looking annoyed.

"If we do have sex we would be married." He said simply. "You would be my wife by the law of immortal's." He turned and headed towards the couch to sit.


	4. Remove this joke from my wrist.

Chloe stumbled after Lucifer until he stopped and sat at the one end of the couch. She sat down at the other end. "Can your siblings remove them?"

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak when he turned and glared at the three people standing there at his balcony doorway snickering. "Do you three mind removing this dam joke already?" He asked as he held up the chain.

Azarel walked over and smiled brightly at her big brother. "Contracts big brother."

Lucifer looked at her rather annoyed. "Azarel!"

Chloe looked over at the two tall guys standing nearby and saw them shaking there heads. "What?"

Azarel hugged her big brother tightly then. "I didn't know that Nival could affect us."

Gabriel and Michael walked over and put a hand over there little sisters mouth and pulled her back. "Azarel?" They said simply before they shook there heads. "Greet your first sister in law properly." They said at the same time. "Since we can't do anything about the chains either Lucifer."

Azarel sighed softly as she held out her hand to Chloe. "I'm Azarel Grimm aka the Grimm Reaper your guide to your death." She said happily.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her. "You seem rather bubbly for a person known as the Grimm Reaper."

Lucifer, Gabriel, and Michael as well snickered.

"What would you rather see what you mortal's think I look like instead?" Azarel asked with a huff as she put her hands on her hips as she looked at Chloe.

"No, not really?" Chloe answered quickly.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." Azarel said with a smile.

Chloe held out her hand out to Gabriel. "And you are?"

Gabriel took her hand and kissed the back of it. He looked deep into her eyes as if he was flirting with her. He ignored the evil look his baby brother was giving him as he looked into Chloe's eyes. "My name is Gabriel Left aka The left hand of god aka my father."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Oh okay." She said finally getting her hand back. She held it out for Michael then. "And you are?"

Michael smirked softly as he took her hand and shook it before he kissed her inner wrist. "My name is Michael Arch aka Archangel Michael."

Chloe mentally shook her head as she finally got her hand back. "Okay. So there isn't any way to remove it or why Nival placed them on us?"

Michael and Azarel shook their heads.

"Only way another god can affect the children of our father is if our father has given him permission." He said simply looking at Lucifer. "So I will take that demon blade dagger from you, baby brother. So you can stop cutting your self and causing our father so much heartache." He shook his head slightly as he held out his hand to Lucifer. "NOW!"

Lucifer sat there glaring darkly at his eldest brother. "I hate you."

"Love you too!" Gabriel answered back at him. "Still waiting on the dagger here little brother."

Chloe had turned to look at Lucifer when they said he had been cutting himself. "Lucifer?" She asked looking at him rather worried.

Lucifer's eyes never shifted from his eldest brother. "I will not." He said sternly.

"You will too?" Gabriel answered back. "Or shall I tell her what else you were doing besides cutting your self Lucifer?"

Lucifer's face shifted into his other self as he kept his evil glare at his own brother. "I will burn you, brother."

Gabriel rolled his eyes slightly. "You had a mental break down. Crying your eyes out alone as well as hitting your self in the head over and over again." He leaned down and held Lucifer in place as he checked his brother's pockets. He pulled out the blade and pocketed it as he stepped back to look at his brother. "Our father did this to you for your own good." He said pointing to the chains. "The other well dad was never perfect." He turned and walked out of the loft through the balcony.

Michael followed after his brother.

Azarel looked between them. "He still loves you." She said before she turned and followed her two big brothers outside then.

Once they left the loft Chloe turned to look at Lucifer. "Talk to me?"

Lucifer didn't speak as he sat there glaring at the wall. As he wondered how he was going to handle this news.

"Talk to me?" Chloe tried again.

Lucifer mentally sighed to himself. 'Yep, I'm going to strangle Gabriel when I get a chance too.'

"Talk to me?" Chloe said as she was now getting annoyed with him as he kept on ignoring her.

'Strangling him would get him off to easy I will have to plot something else against him.'

Chloe glared darkly at Lucifer. She took a hold of the chain and pulled hard against him as she yelled at him. "TALK TO ME!"

Lucifer was jerked slightly. He turned and glared darkly at Chloe. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He growled at her. "You cut me out of your life after you saw my real face. And now that we are chained together. Now you want to talk. Well, I got news for you I don't want to talk to you." He turned in his seat slightly to look away from her.

Chloe sat there for a moment or two before she spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't take it well. Seems a lot worse then Linda took it." She shook her head slightly. "I really am sorry."

Lucifer didn't answer he just sat there looking at the wall again.

"You shouldn't be cutting your self." She stood up and walked towards him. "Lucifer please look at me."

Lucifer didn't turn to look at her.

"Lucifer?" She said again as she stood right in front of his eyesight. "Please stop hurting your self I'm sorry."

Lucifer stood up suddenly and went to step away from her.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his back. "I will wrap my self around your legs if I just like my daughter does to you. If that will get you to stop moving about so much and make you speak to me."

Lucifer stood ramrod straight for a moment or two. He tried to remove her hold of him but she felt him getting tighter around his waist. "Let go." He said softly.

Chloe looked up sharply then. "What?"

Lucifer sounded defeated and slightly broken as he spoke. "I said let me go."

"Not unless you agree to speak to me Lucifer." She said simply.

Lucifer sighed again. "Fine but I need a drink first." He said before he walked/dragged Chloe over to his bar for a drink or two.


	5. Hello my name is...

Chloe sighed softly. "Alright." She leaned into his back for a moment or two before she let him go.

Lucifer walked to the bar knowing she would follow him. He pulled out a glass and poured himself a full glass of Spirytus Rektyfikowany. He put the bottle up and took a swig before he glanced at her. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." He said when he saw her reach for the bottle.

Chloe blinked slightly. "How high is it?"

Lucifer took another swig as he closed his eyes for a moment before he spoke. "Ninety-six percent alcohol level. If you are still mortal it could make you very sick very quickly."

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she put the bottle back and poured her self instead, green fairy absinthe instead and took a sip. "What are we going to do now because of your father and Nival?"

Lucifer went to open his mouth to speak when he heard chuckling behind them. He turned and glared at Nival who was sitting on his couch with others. "You all find this funny don't you?"

"Aie laddy I do?" Nival said with a smirk. "Your old man asked me a wee little favor and I granted it to him."

"I guess you found your wife?" Chloe asked pointing at the others in the group.

Nival smirked at them. "My wife was safe and sound back home. But Deck loves it when I take a new form and do wicked things to her. But you two are the most broken fools I have ever seen." He shook his head slightly.

Lucifer growled at him. "Remove them now or I will drag you back to hell and let your nuts roast on an open fire while your mate and child watch it."

Nival threw back his head and laugh. "Sorry laddy but I may come to and fro from hell because of Deck. Doesn't mean your powers can affect me."

Chloe sighed softly. "What do you want them from us?"

The two females laugh at them. "Naughty little devil needs to talk. Before his even littler devil gets to play around in the human's honeypot." They said simply. "Unless we can help you to 'talk' it out." They winked at him.

Nival turned and glared at them. "CATHY! NIGHT! Heel both of you girls. Before I drag you both back to your mother's apron skirts."

Cathy pulled back with fear as she looked at her father. "Sorry, father."

Night pulled back against Cathy before muttering softly. "Me to Da."

Nival shook his head at his head. "My three girls are going to be the death of me."

Chloe snickered softly.

Lucifer tilted his head slightly as he watched him. "Back to the story?"

"Right your both to talk it out before you well bang it out?" Nival said simply. "And nothing your human friends can do will remove them. Once the deed is done though you will be as immortal as Lucifer just different." He stood up and bowed his head at them. "See you both again real soon." He said before he vanished.

Cathy winked at Lucifer. "Call us if you want a four-way." She said before she vanished from sight then.

Night smirked softly. "Or come visit my grave some time alone." She said winking at Lucifer before she poofed out.

"Really?" Chloe asked as she looked at him.

Lucifer turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Do you know all the immortal perverts?" She asked rather annoyed.

"No?" Lucifer said simply. "They know of me." He downed his drink and sighed softly before he put his glass down. "If I could strangle my father for all of this I would."

Chloe finished her drink as well as she stood there thinking about if she would do it or not. She knew sadly right now she would do the same thing as he was thinking about earlier.

"Follow!" Lucifer said simply as he walked towards the kitchen.

Chloe followed after him. "We should talk."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Did you miss me or even think about me when you cut me out?"

"Yes, I did every day and every night I thought of you. And I missed you the man I remembered. Until I remembered who you really are and then I would freeze and would put the phone down." Chloe said truthfully.

"I wouldn't hurt you and I am not here to take over the world I wouldn't be living in LA for that last part." He said simply.

"I know that now. After I talked to my self over the whole thing. And Linda helped though she kind of made me come see her about all of it." She said simply.

Lucifer sighed softly. "She was worried about me. And of you as well when I told her what happened."

Chloe smiled softly. "I was shocked when she told me she knew who you are."

"She didn't take it well at first. But now she is there for me to talk to or for Mazi to talk to as well too." He said simply as they walked into the kitchen. He turned and looked at her finally. "What are we going to do about this?" He asked her still not his normal self even if you looked into his eyes.

Chloe sighed softly. "Hello, I'm Chloe Decker. I'm a police detective. I'm a mom to a sweet but slightly devilish little girl who loves the owner of Lux and chocolate cake along with her family. And I am a divorced woman who works with her ex-husband. But I have moved on from him and ready for the next guy in my life." She said as she held out her hand to him.

Lucifer blinked as he listened to her. "I'm Lucifer Morningstar. I was the angel, Samuel. I am still one of the many children of God himself. I am also the devil aka Satan or whatever you want to call him that would be me. Also, I am immortal and the embodiment of sin." He took her hand into his and brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "I am still very much learning all of human emotion's as well too." He shook her head then. "It is a pleasure to meet you human female." He said with a slight smirk.


	6. What are we going to do about this fing chain.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she tried not to laugh at him. "Thank you perverted little devil."

Lucifer sighed softly. "I'm sorry I didn't text you after a week I should have. After I gave you a bit of time to get used to the fact I never lied to you. I told you the truth from the first time we met."

Chloe sighed softly. "I'm at fault too. I should have said something even in text. Or said something to Mazi or Linda even. If I didn't feel up to speaking to you right then or texting you either."

Lucifer sighed softly. "We are both at fault."

Chloe looked up at him. "What are we going to do about that and this chain too. And don't say sex to get it off. We are nowhere near the point of going there."

Lucifer nodded his head in agreement. "Your right. Though I was thinking about it." He said with a wicked smirk. "What I been thinking about it since we first met. And I looked you over. I wondered what you wore or didn't wear underneath it."

Chloe reached out and smacked him on his chest then hard. "Pervert."

"I am the embodiment of sin after all." He winked at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes slightly. "That isn't going to help us with this chain now, does it?"

"No, it doesn't?" Lucifer said simply. "Only two choices here sex or death. And I agree we aren't even there with all our own baggage in our own lives for us to sleep together."

"And I don't want to die and neither do you right?" Chloe asked looking at him.

"Because of the chains no. For my own heartache now that I know I still have one. As well as all the human emotion's that go along with being well human." He said truthfully.

Chloe looked at him slightly worried. "I'm sorry about all that."

"It's okay?" Lucifer said simply. "You're here now though by force but still your here."

"Really you two?" Nival said as he appeared behind them. "In my day the male and female would already be banging it out over and over again."

Chloe glared at him. "If I only have my gun right now I would shoot you for that."

Lucifer snickered softly. "This is modern times Nival. What would work in the past doesn't work anymore." He said pointing at the chains. "Also the human's will keep on trying to break these instead of doing their job. They are simple-minded like that after all." He looked at Chloe. "No offense to you. But you know Dan, Ella, and the others will keep trying."

Chloe sighed before she nodded her head slightly. "No your right they would mostly Dam. I'm shocked he hasn't even tried to shoot it off of us yet."

Lucifer laughed softly. "And I wonder why I sometimes want to mentally torture him if not drag him into hell and let him spend eternity being tortured." He said smiling at her.

"Just no showing your devil face to my daughter unless its Halloween is that clear?" Chloe said sharply at him.

"Crystal clear Chloe." He pulled the chain towards him and pulled Chloe up against him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Human emotions for me are hard. And I might not always be clear on what I am feeling. Or be able to put words behind what it is I am feeling too."

Chloe nuzzled up against him. "I guess it will be a learning curve for you then."

Nival rolled his eyes. "You two make me sick. Being all cute instead of what should really be happening right about now." He snapped his fingers and the chain vanished.

Chloe pulled back and stared at where the chain used to be.

Lucifer blinked a couple times until he noticed the gold ring around his left ring finger. He noticed the old language on the ring. "Really Nival the left hand is the symbol of marriage. Unlike the right hand as its more freer than the left one."

"Tuff as you both wear them now." He walked over and placed a hand on Lucifer and Chloe's head. "Gus am bi gnè agaibh fhèin. Chan urrainn dhut barrachd air dà uair dheug a dhol seachad gun a bhith faisg air an tè eile." Nival vanished before there eyes again.

Chloe turned and looked at Lucifer. "What did he say?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "He said. Until you both have sex. You can't go more than twelve hours without being near the other one."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "He really needs to get with the times."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "True."

Chloe studied her ring and noticed the words on it. "What does this say?" She asked pointing at it.

Lucifer noticed it was almost the same as his but. His was very different. "Yours says A 'Bhanrigh Daonna. That means queen human oddly enough." He said chuckling softly to himself. "That just sounds funny."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "What does yours say?" She asked looking at him.

Lucifer smirked softly. "Sgaoileadh and that means Fallen devil king." He blinked when a note appeared before them. He reached out and held it out so she could read it as well.

Chloe sighed softly. "It's not even in English."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I will read it how its written and then translate it for you?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Or as you go."

Lucifer smirked. "Okay." He pointed at the card. "Samael an gille as fheàrr leotha. Samael the favored son." He smiled softly. "Everyone still thinks I am my father's favorite son."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "Your not?"

"No, it turns out Amendiael really is?" Lucifer said simply. "Dh 'fheuch do athair gun a bhith a' fàgail aon aingeal thar an tè eile. Ach dh'fhàillig e air. Mar sin ghabh e cuid de Venus agus thionndaidh i gu bhith na dhuine beannaichte. Agus chuir e i anns a 'cheum agad. Tha do athair fhathast gad ghaol leat. Aon linn 's dòcha gum faic thu e a-rithist. Gu ruige sin, bi an diabhal as fheàrr as urrainn dhut a bhith. Beannaichte le a ghràdh fhathast Lucifer Morningstar."

"That sounded lovely. What does that all mean Lucifer?" She asked as she noticed the tear forming in his eye after he read that out loud for her to hear.

Lucifer blinked a couple times before he spoke. "Your father tried not to favor one angel over the other one. But he has failed at it. So he took some of Venus and turned her into a blessed human. And placed her in your path. Your father still loves you dearly. One century you may see him again. Until that time go, be the very best devil you can be. Blessed with his love still Lucifer Morningstar."

Chloe smiled softly. "It was lovely Nival sent that to you."

"It wasn't Nival who sent it to me?" Lucifer said with a smile.

"Who then?" Chloe asked looking at him.

Lucifer smirked softly. "Remiel."

"Your brother?" Chloe asked him.

"Um no, Remiel is my sister not my brother." Lucifer chuckled softly. "Though she does look up to Amendiael." He said smirking.

"Sorry?" Chloe said softly.

"It's okay. Would you like to go to dinner with me? Or would that be too soon after everything?" He asked putting the note down.

"It might be a little soon for it to be anything. But going out to eat as friends and nothing else right now." She said simply.

"We shall take this as slow as you want." Lucifer smiled as he stood up and helped her up. "Let's go." He said walking her to the elevator.

Chloe smiled softly as the elevator closed them in then.

Nival appeared again sitting on the couch. "Children should listen to there elders when it comes to bang each other and be done with it all."

An angel appeared behind him. "Nival my father ordered you to bring them back together. Not throw them into bed right from the word go." She said looking at him annoyed.

Nival turned and looked at him. "Ah, Remiel good to see you again love. I could drag you into the back for some fun if you wished." He winced hard and rubbed his head when he felt her fist slam down hard on his head. "Ouch, that hurt you know."

"Good you perv." She turned before she walked away from him.

"She's got a nice ass I would enjoy smacking as I ram my rod into her over and over again." He chuckled as he vanished from sight again.


	7. What are you wearing under that trench coat Chloe?

Ever since there dinner they saw each every day. Even going back to working together and solving crimes. Lucifer never brought up sex not once to her as they dated for months. But it always came to his mind when he was alone like he was now sitting with a drink in his hand. He stood up and walked over to the piano and sat down and started to play and sing with Chloe in his mind as he sang. "I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slowly, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight  
Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight." Lucifer opened his eyes sharply as he looked around the room when he heard someone clapping. He mentally sighed when he saw Chloe standing there in a long black trench coat. "Ah, detective what are you up to at this hour?"

Chloe smiled softly. "I was coming to see you. But if your singing about someone else or have someone else here I will go." She turned and went to head towards the elevator.

Lucifer stood up quickly and grabbed her arm before he pulled her back against him. "There is only one woman who has this devil's heart, Chloe."

Chloe smiled softly as she turned and looked at him. "And who has your heart Lucifer?"

"You do Chloe." He said with a smirk. "And Ed Sheeran's song perfect is you to me." He said with a rather devilish smile as he looked at her.

Chloe smiled softly. "So I am perfect?"

"Yes, your mon âme immortelle mon vrai amour?" Lucifer said with a rather sexy smile.

Chloe smiled at him. "Sounds lovely what does that mean?"

Lucifer grinned at her. "My immortal soul my true love. That is what you are to me and have pretty much been since we first met so long ago."

Chloe leaned up and kissed him on his lips softly. "Aren't you going to ask me what I am wearing under this trench coat?"

Lucifer took a step back thinking before he had a rather naughty grin on his face. "Nothing."

Chloe blushed. "LUCIFER!"

"What you asked?" Lucifer said truthfully.

"I wouldn't go outside nude or from my car dude." She said simply.

"Too bad would have been fun." He winked at her.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Try again."

Lucifer stepped closer and bent his head to kiss her softly on her cheek. And then towards her own ear before he whispered softly into it. "Are you wearing something sexy for this devil hmm."

Chloe blushed as she tried to turn her head away from him.

Lucifer took a hold of her face and made her look at him. He had the look of pure lust in his eyes as he gave her a slow sexy smile. "Is it?"

Chloe's blush grew brighter. "Yes." She said softly.

"Can I unwrap my gift that I am sure to love?" Lucifer asked with his slow sexy smile turning into a grin.

"But..." She was about to say something when Lucifer kissed her on her lips.

Lucifer pulled back and smiled. "You forget I have seen you naked well you did flash me." He chuckled as he got smacked by her for that commit. "If I make you upset when I see you naked you can always shoot me?" He said with a smile.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "My gun is in my purse." She said pointing at her purse that was sitting on his piano. "Before you see your gift do you mind making sure my gun is in a safe place?"

Lucifer nodded his head with a smile. He took her purse and headed towards his bedroom humming to himself. He unlocked the safe and put her purse inside before he turned to see Chloe standing there at the doorway to his bedroom. "Are you going to strip for me then?"

"Is that okay?" Chloe asked biting her bottom lip as she waited for his answer.

"Yes."

Chloe looked up at him shocked at the tone of his voice.

"Woman I haven't been anymore saintly since Nival showed up and chained us to each other." He said truthfully. "No one has been in my bed for a long time. And I can only see you in there with me. I can only hear you moaning my name over and over again." He said sitting at the end of his bed. "And right now I haven't been nearly this hard in a very long time."

Chloe looked slightly shocked before she smiled at him as she toyed with the ties on her trench coat. "Really?"

"Yes, really?" Lucifer said truthfully. "You always make me go rock hard around you." He said watching her still teasing him. "Want to see for your self?" He asked teasing her slightly.

Chloe blushed before she smiled. "Strip for me." She whispered softly to him. She wondered by the look on his face if he heard her speak at all.


	8. Strip Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2019.

Lucifer stood up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled it off and tossed it to the side as his wings came out as he looked at her. "What?"

Chloe swallowed as she looked at him with his wings out. "You pull off that bad boy angel look really well." She said keeping her hands to herself. "I want to run my hands over your chest and stomach."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Shall I keep stripping for you? Or do you want to feel me up, Chloe?"

Chloe licked her bottom lip slowly before she spoke. "Keep stripping."

Lucifer smiled at her and ran his fingers down his own body slowly. Until he reached the top of his pants and slowly unbuttoned them. He reached down and unzipped his pants before he reached up and pulled them down. Until he toed off his shoes and kicked them and his pants out of the way.

"Cute?" Chloe said smiling at him.

Lucifer looked up at her. "Nothing about me is cute."

"Your boxer's have Taz on them saying sexy devil on it." She said with a smile. "That is cute."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I agree." He shook his head slightly before he removed his boxers. He then sat down naked on the bed and looked across the room at her. "See something you like." He said as he pulled his wings back in.

"I like it all?" Chloe said with a smile as she toyed with the ties on her trench coat.

"Pretty please show me, Chloe." Lucifer put his hands on his knee's as he watched her keep toying with the tie on her coat. "You're killing me here."

"You poor little devil?" Chloe said with a smirk before she took a calming breath before she untied the trench coat and pulled it off before she tossed it to the side. "Well?"

Lucifer sat there looking at Chloe standing there dressed in a form-fitting red corset with a frilly little red tutu around her waist. That barely seemed to cover her ass as his eyes went slowly down her body. He noticed the fishnet stockings in black holding her skin like a lovers touch wrapped around her skin. His eyes went down to her feet to see knee-high red leather boots too. "Why do I get the feeling there is a couple piece missing from that outfit?"

"I took off the tail and left the horns at home. And no I didn't bring the pitchfork either to poke you with either." Chloe said as she bit her bottom lip as she looked at him before she looked down getting worried from just standing there being looked at by him.

Lucifer's right hand had moved from his leg without him noticing and was now stroking his cock slowly as he checked her out. He looked down and smirked softly before he looked back up at her. "Chloe?" He whispered softly.

Chloe didn't look at him. "Yes?"

"Look at me, Chloe?" Lucifer said softly. "See the truth."

Chloe swallowed before she looked up and her eyes grew wide as she watched him stroking himself as he looked her over. "Lucifer?" She whispered softly.

"Come to me, detective?" Lucifer whispered softly to her.

Chloe found herself moving towards him. "Do you like the outfit?" She asked softly.

Lucifer reached out and took her hand in his. And brought it to his cock as he looked up at her. "You have done this to me since we first met. Even when we are being shot at as well too."

Chloe gasped softly as she stroked his cock lightly in her hand. "Oh? I didn't know."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Now you do." He lifted her tutu up and smiled softly. "A thong hmm?" He smirked as he looked up at her.

"It was part of the outfit. What do you think of it?" Chloe said softly.

"It suits you a lot. And I mean it to Chloe." Lucifer said with a smile and a wink.

Chloe shook her head at him. "You got harder finding out what underwear I have on under this."

Lucifer smiled softly at her. "Your stroking me helps too. But if you turn around I will help you out of the outfit." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips before he kissed the spot right above her heart. "But your choice is always your's Chloe."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "This is a matter of trust isn't it?"

"Always since you learned the truth." He said looking her in the eyes.

Chloe let his cock go and took a step back.

Lucifer tried not to show the stab to his heart when she stepped away from him. He almost swallowed his tongue when Chloe turned around and sat down on his lap. And reached up under her skirt and pull down her thong down and hand it to her. "Woman you're going to be the death of me for that." He said taking her thong in his hand and inhaled them.

Chloe smiled as she looked at him. "Do you mind helping with the corset instead of inhaling my thong?"

Lucifer blushed before he tossed them to the side. He kissed the back of her neck before he started to slowly undo her corset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I'm such a tease.


	9. And the real fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet briefly Nival's wife... Oh, what powers does she have hmm? *Smirks behind my devilish horns*

Chloe let out a giggle when Lucifer's fingers ran lightly down her spine. "That tickles."

Lucifer's face flashed into a rather wicked smile. "Really now?" He leaned in and blew softly into her ear as he ran his fingers lightly down her spine.

Chloe squirmed and wiggled about on his lap. "You wicked little devil stop that." She said laughing softly.

Lucifer nuzzled against her cheek. "Keep that up and our little game will change before I get to taste every little inch of you."

Chloe froze as the image of him licking every little inch of her and some spots at least in her head again. She swallowed hard before she turned and looked at him. "Are you finished untieing that corset?"

Lucifer looked at her slightly worried. He bit his tongue to keep from speaking before he mutely nodded his head worried for what she will do now.

Chloe stood up and turned towards him. She saw the look of worry in his eyes and it hurt her. This was new for both of them. Her for falling in love with the devil. A guy who has slept around with a lot of male and females alike. Since Dan, she has only slept with one other male but this one before her is the one she really wanted between Dan and Cain and that shocked her to her core. She dropped the corset to the floor and she saw the shock and smile appear on his face. She pushed the corset out of her way with her foot as she stepped towards him. She knew at that moment she wanted to bring all the types of smiles she knew he has in him out for her to see at least. "Enjoying the view Lucifer?"

Lucifer held her against him before he kissed the spot right between her breasts. "You look sexy and very lickable too." He said with a rather wicked look on his face.

"If that's what you want to do." She bent her head and kissed him on his forehead. "Then do so."

Lucifer had her step back before he stood up and tilted her head up towards him. "I will show you how much I love you." He said right before he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Chloe reached up with one arm around his neck. While the other one she placed on his heart as she melted into his kiss. She was giving him everything in that kiss she couldn't help her self.

Lucifer's hands slide down her bareback slowly until they stopped for a moment.

Chloe balanced her self on one leg as she reached up with her other leg to wrap around his waist.

Lucifer chuckled into there kiss as his hands went to her behind and easily lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He held her there easily as he pulled back from her lips to look at her. "Problems?" He said with a soft chuckle.

Chloe glared down at him. "Yeah a really big long problem here Lucifer." She reached down between them and took a hold of his cock. She guided him to her center and rested the head of his cock at her center. "Can you take it from there or do I need to help you out with entering me Lucifer?"

Lucifer was shocked by her bold words. "Aye, I can take it from here but can you?" He asked before he slides all the way to the hilt into her. He had to get a hold of himself before he forgot to move before he let loose deep inside of her.

Chloe moaned as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders. "Move." She whimpered softly. "Please."

Lucifer looked into her eyes as his shifted red briefly as his wings came out behind his back. "As you wish." He said before he pulled his hips back before he slammed back into her over and over again. His hands on her ass helped to pull her back against him.

Unknown to the pair there rings that Nival cast onto them turned into chains licking one to the other.

Chloe moaned as her nails dug into his shoulders as she took him over and over again. She looked into his eyes seeing the devil rising up within him and she could feel it as well. His movements were speeding up and were harsher as well too. She knew deep within herself what she had to say she moaned before she swallowed and gasped as she finally got the words out of her own mouth. "Let go." She whispered softly.

Lucifer looked at her slightly confused not getting it.

Chloe's inner muscles clenched down hard on him as she came for him. She waited a moment or two before trying to speak again. "Let the devil out." She said simply.

Lucifer groaned softly before he shifted into his true form. He sped up more as he kept on fucking her over and over again. He buried his face into her neck as he felt her cum for him. Before he slammed into her a few times. As he was cumming into her he bit her neck leaving behind a mark. He sat down with her still on his lap as he swallowed a couple of times before he shifted back into his more normal human self.

Chloe moaned softly as she sat up looking at him. "Wow."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yeah."

"You bite me, Lucifer?" She asked looking at him.

"Sorry I was lost in the moment and it felt right at the time?" Lucifer said looking sheepish as he saw the bite mark on her neck.

Chloe sighed softly before she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I was lost in the feelings as well too. It's okay." She said with a smile.

Lucifer looked up at her and smiled softly. "Okay." He said simply.

Chloe shifted slightly on his lap before she moaned softly. "You're still inside me and hard."

Lucifer moaned softly. "Yeah." Before he flopped back against the bed. "Nap first unless you want to take over?"

Chloe let out a soft whimper when Lucifer laid down. And again when she laid down on top of him. "A nap sounds good too." As she fell asleep against his chest.

Lucifer softly chuckled before he let sleep take him away as well too.

The chain glowed softly as it stayed connected to the pair as they slept on.

Elsewhere Nival sat drinking a Scottish Whiskey as he felt someone enter the bar and take a seat beside him. "Onu its good you can make it see my wife." He said not looking away from his glass.

Onu sighed softly. "Must we start this Nival?"

"Why not we are the god of love and the goddess of fertility of Scottland after all!" Nival said looking at his wife annoyed.

Onu shook her head slightly at him. "We may still be husband and wife in the eyes of the prats aka the mortal human's. But that ended a very long time ago after all." She said simply before she sighed softly. "Besides your chains are finally working on Lucifer and his bride Chloe then?"

"Aye, they are?" Nival said simply. "They are almost fully bound together for all time as his father requested."

Onu sighed softly. "Well, then I will be going then." She stood and went to walk towards the door. "Did you remember to put into your chains about letting them use those little pills if they decide not to have children?"

Nival rolled his eyes. "I have told you time again Onuava that those chains hate that spell and never want to work with it." He said taking another swig. "Besides the devil will remember to sheath his sword in rubber."

Onu rolled her eyes at him. "Your an idiot." She said turning to snap at him. "That is what you are."

Nival reached out and pulled her back against him. "Love you too my bride."

Onu sighed softly. "You're still the worlds biggest idiot none the less Nival. But aye love you none the less still."

"We could do the chains on ourselves if you ever wish it!" Nival said with a smirk.

"Not on your life Nival!" Onu said before she pushed away from him and headed out the door.

"Oh, you will be asking for it soon enough lassy?" Nival said before he tossed a couple coins onto the bar and followed Onu out the door than.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a bun in the oven?
> 
> Will they ever notice the chains?
> 
> But why did Lucifer bite Chloe? 
> 
> Let me know what you think while I get to work on another chapter too.


	10. What does the chain do against your lovers skin?

Chloe woke up first as she slowly sat up she noticed a few things after her brief rest. Number one fact is that Lucifer is still very much hard still inside of her. She blushed as she flashed back to what happened earlier between the two of them. She mentally shook her head slightly before she rolled her neck and winced slightly. She reached up and gently touched the spot where Lucifer bit her. There was a bit of warmth that flowed through her at the idea of him losing control of himself. It made all her insides warm and moist as well too.

Lucifer let out a soft whimper but stayed asleep.

Chloe smirked as she looked down at him. 'The devil is very angelic.'

'I'm far from angelic.'

Chloe blinked when she heard her thoughts answered. 'Lucifer can you hear my thoughts?'

'Yes. Why don't you wake me up hmm?'

Chloe blushed at the image of her riding him. 'Shall I just use your body than for my own pleasure hmm?' She looked down at his sleeping but still smirking face. She finally noticed the chain that connected them from your ring to my ring. 'Our chains are back Lucifer?'

Lucifer didn't crack his eyes open or twitch he just trust his hips up.

Chloe moaned softly at that feeling.

'I knew that would help you get moving.' Lucifer grinned.

Chloe placed her hands on his chest as she slowly started to ride him slowly.

Lucifer opened his eyes and grinned at her. "Why don't you really ride it hmm?"

"We are on my pace, my little devil?" Chloe said with a smile.

Lucifer smirked as his hands went to her behind and swatted her behind.

Chloe jumped slightly in his lap.

Lucifer moaned. "That's it really work it." He said as he kept his hands on her ass to help her ride him as he sat up and kissed her on her lips.

Chloe moaned as she kept on riding Lucifer. "What about... the chains?" She asked as she rides him.

Lucifer glanced at them briefly before he let her ride him on her own. He wrapped the chain around her so it lay across her flesh. "You're bound to me, Chloe." He said making her look him in the face as she kept on riding him. "Now and forever that's what these chains mean for an immortal."

Chloe gasped and bucked into him as her hands moved on there own to his shoulders. She gripped him hard with her nails digging in slightly as she rides him. "Lucifer?" She moans softly. "I'm mortal." She said before she bucked hard into him in a row before she cummed hard on his cock.

Lucifer bent his head and kissed the spot right where her heart is. He whispered softly against her skin. "Je partage ma vie immortelle avec toi mon amour, mon coeur et maintenant le gardien de mon âme immortelle." He licked that spot with his tongue after he bites that spot as well. But not as hard or deep as he did the mark on her neck.

Chloe groaned softly as she opened her mouth to speak. But her breath was taken from her when Lucifer put his hands on her ass and started to really work her up and down over and over again on his cock. Her nails kept there grip on his skin as she felt the need to lean forward and placed her head on his shoulders. "I?" She whispered softly.

"Do what you feel like you need to do Chloe its okay." He whispered softly as he really worked her up and down on his cock.

Chloe groaned as she felt her own inner muscles tighten hard on him a couple times. Before she opened her mouth and bite down on his neck. She came hard screaming against his throat.

Lucifer groaned loudly as he bucked into her hard a couple times before he comes into her hard.

Chloe gasped softly as she finally pulled her nails out of his shoulders. "Lucifer?" She whispered softly.

Lucifer gasped softly. "Hell if I knew we would have this kind of work out. I would have dragged you into my bed way sooner."

Chloe laughed softly as she looked at him. "Do you mind telling me about this?" She asked pointing at the bite mark. "Or the fact you can now..." She smirked softly. 'Hear all my thoughts now.'

Lucifer chuckled softly. "It can happen sometimes with the chains. Though the biting thing is new to me. But yours is already healing now thankfully."

"Really?" She asked simply.

"Yes though when the chain touched your skin you did get wilder." He noticed the chain finally vanished as he gently pulled her off of him. He moaned softly when he slipped out of her. He gently laid her further up in the bed and joined the spot next to her. "Are you okay?"

Chloe snuggled up against him. "Yeah." She was almost purring as she ran a hand across his skin slowly. "But what did you say against my chest?"

"A spell really I do know some and can cast them. Normally I choose not to but the devil himself is powerful enough to get by. Its just one that popped into my head I don't think I ever heard it before though to tell you the truth." He said simply. "Basically I said. I share my immortal life with you my love, my heart, and now the keeper of my immortal soul."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Very sweet and slightly painful." She said putting a hand over that mark. "Though biting seems to be your thing."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "You seemed to REALLY love it too."

Chloe shook hier head slightly. "Pervert." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Your pervert dear!" Lucifer said with a smile.

"Remember that?" Chloe said softly before she drifted off to sleep.

"As you wish my, queen of my heart." He said softly before he closed his eyes holding her against him. As his fingers ran up and down her spine slowly as he drifted off to sleep then.

Nival stood nearby as he felt the magic take into effect. He chuckled softly to himself. "And you thought my magic couldn't affect your bouncing baby boy."

A male voice sounded next to him. "I had her blessed into being to make him mortal to a point around her."

Nival shook his head. "He most likely knocked her up tonight."

"I'm fine with that."

Nival rolled his eyes. "You planned it didn't you?"

"Maybe?"

"Oh lord, you did you old goat!" Nival said looking shocked.

"It will help calm down the devil."

"You want him to be like you?" Nival asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes why not he is just like me more then all his other siblings put together."

"Thank goodness the others aren't like you. Or I would be a very busy guy and I don't have all day either for that matter." Nival said simply before he vanished from sight.

"Poor Nival and Onu to bad they couldn't work things out all those centuries ago."

Onu sighed softly before she shook her head slightly. She watched Nival leave as she sighed softly again before she too leaves the area.


	11. Next morning...

Lucifer woke up the next morning and rolled over and found himself alone. He jolted upright wondering if everything he dreamt of. He got up and grabbed his pants and put them on before he walked out of his bedroom. He noticed the balcony door was open and he walked to the door. He stopped and smirked softly to himself. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

Chloe turned and looked at him. She stole his shirt and was wearing that and nothing else it seems. "Yes." She said smiling at Lucifer. "Are you okay?" She asked walking towards him.

"Now that I see you." He said before he pinched himself.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she smiled softly at him. Just as a pair of pink monarch large wings appeared out of her pack. "What?" She asked when he started to snicker at her.

"You have become a butterfly." Lucifer took her hand and walked her back through his living room and into his bedroom to walk into his closet to stop in front of his full-length mirror. He held out her wings for her to see them for her self. Before he let them go.

"Your a former angel and I end up becoming a giant butterfly?" She asked turning towards him. "Don't laugh!" She smacked him on his chest when he started to snicker at her. "Not funny!"

"Sorry, but it is but cute though." He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. "Oh, you have a tattoo on your neck too."

Chloe turned and tilted her head slightly where he had bitten her neck. To see an eternity symbol on her neck. "How did your bite turn into that?" She asked looking at him in the mirror.

"Magic?" Lucifer said simply. "We still have the rings on." He held out his hand for her to see it on his hand.

Chloe looked down at his hand and held up her own hand up to see hers. She smiled a rather goofy smile on her lips. "But the whole tattoo thing I will be teased about." She said simply.

"Well, we could go to Vegas for a bit. If anyone asks us mostly you got really drunk and got a tattoo and we got married too." He said simply. "How does that sound?"

"You have thought about this before?" She asked simply.

"Maybe?" Lucifer said simply. "But do you agree?"

"Yes." Chloe smiled softly.

"We should get going now right?" Lucifer smiled softly.

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I need underwear and pants first." She laughed softly.

Lucifer chuckled softly before he kissed her tattoo and went to dress and pack a bag.

Chloe quietly shook her head slightly before she went and got dressed.

Once they were dressed they left for the airport.

Chloe looked at her phone before she texts Dan saying she will pick up Trixie tomorrow. Before she turned off the phone then. She nodded her head slightly as they drove quietly.


	12. After the wedding.

The next day Lucifer walked into the police station. He stepped off the stairs and grunted when he felt someone attack him with a hug. He turned and looked at Ella. "It has been a while, Ella."

Ella let him go and wagged her finger at him. "Why didn't you invite the rest of us to your wedding?" She asked looking hurt.

"I took her to Vegas for a date. We were talking about it beforehand. But drinking ended up with her getting a tattoo and us married." He said simply. "I'm sure we will have a big party. I bet Trixie isn't happy she wasn't there to see her mother getting married."

"She was but when I talked to her about it. She said you owe her something big. And if you hurt Chloe or Trixie I will kill you is that clear Lucifer?" Dan said simply.

Lucifer looked at him. "I got it and I wouldn't." He said simply. "I love her and she knows."

Chloe looked up from her table. "Dan leave my husband alone, please." She said simply. "And Lucifer the police chief wants to talk to you." She tilted her head slightly. "I'm going to go pick up Trixie later."

Lucifer walked over to her desk and bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. As he heard cheers and snickers over the whole thing. "I will get her a chocolate cake." He chuckled softly as he turned and headed into the office.

Chloe shook her head slightly.

"Are you happy?"

Chloe looked up at Dan. "Yes, why?"

"You married him when you were drunk and got that tattoo as well too?" Dan said simply. "I'm just checking."

"I really am happy Dan." She said simply. "I love Lucifer very deeply into my soul. Unlike with you, I hate to say this to you. But with him, it feels more right with him." She shook her head slightly. "It was just okay with you." She said simply. "I hope you understand what I mean Dan."

Dan sighed softly but nodded his head. "I understand." He smiled softly. "I felt that with Charlotte. I miss her still." He said simply.

Chloe reached out and patted him on his arm. "You will feel it again with someone else. And I'm sure she is in a better place."

"Thanks for that?" Dan said simply before he turned and walked away.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she watched him walk away.

Hours later Lucifer walked into Chloe's home holding a chocolate cake. "Hi." He grunted when he felt Trixie run at him and hugged him tightly. "Do you hate me? I did bring you chocolate cake after all."

Trixie looked up at him cutely. "No, but you should have had the rest of us there for it Lucifer!"

"True but isn't it better than your mom is very happy now? And you get a lot of aunts and uncles as well too." Lucifer said with a smile. "And I bet my father likes you."

"Don't you mean he will like me?" Trixie asked looking up at him.

"That is what he means dear!" Chloe said turning to look at them. "Come and join me Lucifer I have dinner coming shortly." She said simply.

Lucifer put the cake down on the counter. "Alright." He said simply as he walked around to sit down on the couch to join her.

Trixie sat down beside Lucifer and snuggled up against him.

Chloe smirked softly to herself as she saw this and turned and looked back to the movie.


	13. Three years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter with Lucifer once again singing.

Three years later:

A small giggling little package slipped into their parent's room and quickly climbed up onto the bed. And stopped to see there sleeping father alone before they made there way over to there daddy. Before sitting there staring at there father while they kept on sucking on there pacifier cutely.

Lucifer rolled over and cracked open an eye and looked a little annoyed as he stared back at the child looking back at him. "Really Lucy do you have to come in and stare at daddy like that it's creepy."

Lucy crawled over and placed a cute little hand onto her daddy's face. Before she slapped her daddy a couple times across his face.

Lucifer sat up and pulled his daughter into his lap. "No slapping daddy Lucy." He bent down and kissed her softly on her head.

Lucy looked up cutely at her daddy as her eyes flashed red.

"Don't give me that look Lucy." He shook his head slightly. "Daddy is a big bad."

"No daddy is more like a cuddle little monkey instead."

Lucifer looked up and rather annoyed at his own wife. "Really woman?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she stood there with there infant son in her arms. While another little girl the same size as Lucy holding tightly onto her mother's leg. "Yes really."

Lucifer tucked his one daughter in the crook of his arm before he threw off his sheet and stood up. He walked over to them and bent down and picked his other daughter up in his arms. "Aphrodite at least you don't do anything creepy as your twin sister does."

Aphrodite padded her daddy's cheek gently.

Lucy padded her daddy's other cheek as well too.

"This will be fun to see them grow up and start dating?" Chloe said with a smirk.

Lucifer's face shifted into his devil form until his son started to cry. He quickly dropped the face. "Its okay John you will get use to seeing daddy's other face."

Chloe patted her son on his bottom. "Its okay John your daddy may be the devil but he would never hurt you." She sighed softly after a while he started to calm down. "He was just born the other day dear." She said looking at her husband sternly.

"Yes dear." Lucifer put his daughters down and gently took John into his arms. He started to sing to his son. "Your tiny hand in mine as you're sleeping on my chest  
Laying here so still giving Mom a chance to rest  
And I'm watching my world rise and fall with every single breath

Looking down at you and how you look so much like me  
And all I want to do is give you everything you need  
Son, I know I'm gonna make mistakes  
But my love for you will never ever change

I don't ever wanna let you go  
But I can't wait to get to watch you grow  
And no matter what this life might bring  
I want you to know that you will always be  
You will always be my son

I'm picturing your life, how the years will all play out  
And whatever you do, just know that I'm already proud  
Son, I know you're gonna make mistakes  
But my love for you will never ever change

I don't ever wanna let you go  
But I can't wait to get to watch you grow  
And no matter what this life might bring  
I want you to know that you will always be  
You will always be my son

From every scraped up knee  
To every broken dream  
Wherever your road leads  
You can always come back home

I don't ever wanna let you go  
But I can't wait to get to watch you grow  
And no matter what this life might bring  
I want you to know that you will always be  
You will always be my son" Lucifer looked down at his sleeping son nuzzling up against his chest. Lucifer smiled softly at his cute little boy as he walked him to his crib too.

Chloe took her daughters to play quietly in their room.

Lucifer walked out onto the balcony and looked up skywards with a grin. "Thank you, father." He said with a grin. "This is all your blessing and gift isn't it?" He chuckled softly before he turned and headed back into the home.

Onu held out her hand to her side. "Our job is done here, husband."

Nival placed his hand into hers. "Are you taking me back, wife?"

"No, but we need to leave before they end up having more than three children?" Onu said simply.

"They can grow there own army." He chuckled softly before he turned with her and they walked down the street together. "Who's our next victim?" He asked as they both vanished from sight.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Lucifer sang is called 'You Will Always Be My Son' and the group is from Anthem Lights.

**Author's Note:**

> No there is no demon named Nival just FYI dearies.


End file.
